


Adam Driver #64 (Interview Magazine nov 2016) {art}

by altocello



Series: Adam Driver Portraits [64]
Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Man Who Killed Don Quixote (2018)
Genre: Adam Driver being explicit just by existing, Digital Painting, Ears, Fanart, Gen, Intense gaze, Monochrome, Portraits, clavicle kink, neck porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29744400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello
Summary: A dripping wet Adam, his head thrown back, medusa-like strands of hair flying, defiant gaze fixed on the viewer, lips rolled, his chin rumpled and jutted stubbornly forward.
Series: Adam Driver Portraits [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634107
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Adam Driver #64 (Interview Magazine nov 2016) {art}

**Author's Note:**

> In which I did not paint the Sacred Tits. Again. And I'm still not sorry. 
> 
> By rights this should be a vulnerable moment; with his chin pushed up and his neck exposed like it is, this is a classically submissive pose. But that gaze, fixed so intently on the viewer, and the set of his mouth and jaw tell a different, defiant story. Even though this is dark enough that it's not possible to see his pupils, the curve of his eyelids indicates he's looking straight at us. He's got his jaw clenched tightly enough that the muscles are bulging, and look at how rumpled his chin is! 
> 
> This is a very close crop of a full body photo, in which Adam is flexing those prodigious muscles to squeeze the living daylights out of his sopping wet trousers. Being me, I left the rest of his beautifully distracting self out of the picture to really hone in on what was up with his expression. I also found that if I was any further back I lost the sense of movement that really drew me to this reference in the first place. It's a brilliant capture of a dynamic moment, and I wanted to hold onto that as much as I could. 
> 
> Photo used as reference was taken by Steven Klein on 1 Nov 2016 for an article in Interview magazine dated 28 Nov 2016.
> 
> About 5 hours of drawing time, when all was said and done, I think. I can account for 4.5 hours for sure, but then I kind of lost track of time when I started chasing down those last few details.

[ ](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-64.jpg)

[](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-64-eyes.jpg) [](http://inkwellfiction.com/cello/portraits/adam-driver-64-mouth.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> [Say Hi on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/altocello)   
>  [You can also find me and my art on Tumblr.](https://artocello.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always sincerely appreciated!


End file.
